Supernatural Valentine's Day: My Gift For You
by mfm2885
Summary: Nenhum caso no Dia dos Namorados, nada para fazer. NADA. O que acontece quando Dean resolve dar um presente para Sam justamente nesse dia? Slash Leve. Em resposta ao desafio da Crica. Oneshot Sem Beta.


_~Supernatural não me pertence. Não viso ganhar dinheiro escrevendo fics, apenas diversão~_

Essa fic é louca. Vocês foram avisados.

**Aviso: slash leve. Não muito, mas leve.**

Nota: Fic em resposta ao desafio de Crica. Oneshot, sem beta.

"Sei que o Dia dos Namorados lá nos States se comemora em fevereiro, mas o,nosso está chegando e, em tempo de hiato, pensei em ocuparmos nossas mentes criativas com mais uma brincadeira.

Como nos outros desafios que temos feito, todo ficwriter pode participar, basta ter vontade e escrever, obedecendo àquelas velhas regrinhas: Oneshot, sem beta, onde personagens de Supernatural vivem situações ocorridas num Dia dos Namorados. Tá valendo romance, comédia, aventura, ou o velho e básico terror. Os textos deverão ser publicados entre os dias 31 de maio e 12 de junho, usando o título "Supernatural Valentine's Day: ( mais o nome da fic dado por vcs). Quem quiser postar mais de um texto tbm tá pode (...)" Crica

* * *

**Supernatural Valentine's Day: Sam, o que é isso?**

_- Hey, Dean, vem ver isso!_

_O outro se aproximou do notebook do irmão, terminando de colocar sua camiseta._

_- O que é?_

_- Um super blog falando de nós._

_- Maneiro! E o que é isso aqui?_

_Ele se abaixou, apontando para uma parte da tela que sumiu assim que os dedos de Sam deslizaram pelo sensor._

_- O que? Isso o que? – E a página subia e descia._

_- Pára de mexer aí, merda._

_O outro empalideceu e empurrou o outro para o lado. Dean ficou estressado. E muito._

_- DEIXA EU VER ISSO AGORA!!!_

_- Não!!_

_- "__**Sam and Dean are camping on a haunted lake. Dean is in love and Sam has no idea. **__**Wincest**__**"* **__Isso está em inglês!!! E o que é "Wincest"?_

E foi quando tudo começou.

Eu tinha acordado extremamente desconfiado. Tinha certeza de que alguma coisa muito grave aconteceria. Ou talvez que eu **soubesse da existência **de coisas graves.

Mas, vamos voltar à minha conversa com Sam.

_- Não é nada, Dean._

_- NADA? O que você está escondendo?_

_- Não estou escondendo nada, Dean!!! Você nunca teve interesse por nenhum site que não fosse relacionado com nossas caças, porque todo esse... Desespero?_

Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos de quem mente e está desesperadamente tentando fazer com que você acredite no que a pessoa acabou de dizer.

Mas isso não pega mais.

_- SAMMY, você me chamou para ver um site que fala sobre nós, então você começa a esconder as coisas e me empurra, como se não quisesse que eu veja algo. O QUE... O que tem nesse site que você quer tanto que eu __**não **__veja?_

_- Você sabe._

O Sam disse algo tão óbvio, mas tão óbvio, que eu não entendi.

Como assim eu sabia??

Eu sabia?

_- Como?_

_- Dean, Wincest é... Wincest é... __Como quando você chegou naquela noite e me agarrou, dizendo que apesar de sermos irmãos, você me achava um gato e que eu tinha uma bunda e tanto... Ou quando nós fomos nos registrar de madrugada em um hotel e você simplesmente contou todos os meus __**pontos fracos**__ para a recepcionista, dizendo que eu "sabia como mexer meus quadris"... Talvez você se lembre de como gemeu quando sentou no meu colo e deixou que eu te levasse ao Paraíso... Dean, Wicest é como quando você sussura promessas no meu ouvido e faz aquilo com suas mãos..._

Pirei.

Eu simplesmente **lembrei** de tudo o que ele estava falando. Realmente fiz aquelas coisas. E com meu irmão!!!

O mais incrível foi que ele falou na maior simplicidade, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo!

Ahhh, mas tinha mais, muito mais.

_- Quando quando?_

_- Hã?_

_- Quando eu fiz?... Hãã, você sabe._

_- O que eu estava dizendo? Mas eu não terminei!_

_- EU NÃO QUERO SABER DO RESTANTE!!_

Ele me pareceu decepcionado, triste, como se eu tivesse me esquecido de algo muito importante.

Ah, sim. Logo descobri o que exatamente eu tinha esquecido.

_- Todas as vezes que você chegava bêbado no hotel._

Viram?

Vamos repassar:

"_**- Quando eu fiz?... Hãã, você sabe.**_

_**(...)**_

_**- Todas as vezes que você chegava bêbado no hotel."**_

Entenderam?

TODAS ÀS VEZES.

Eu acho que vocês ainda não entenderam.

Vamos repassar DE NOVO:

"_**- Quando eu fiz?... Hãã, você sabe.**_

_**(...)**_

_**- Todas as vezes que você chegava bêbado no hotel."**_

Acho que eu nunca conseguirei aceitar isso.

Mas vamos continuar lembrando.

_- Todas às vezes, Sam?_

_Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça._

_- Você disse que eu estava bêbado._

_- Sim, e você estava, Dean. Por isso não lembra. Mas você devia, já que SEMPRE lembra do que faz._

_- Sam..._

_Dean acariciou o próprio queixo, sem saber o que dizer._

Hey, eu não tinha nada o que dizer mesmo.

Aháá, quase me esqueci que depois do silêncio faminto entre nós, Sammy terminou de relatar o que aconteceu.

_- Conta o restante._

_- Hã?_

_- O que mais eu fiz?_

_- Você acabou de dizer que não quer..._

_Dean fez uma careta e..._

NEM PARECE QUE EU ESTAVA TENDO UMA CONVERSA DESSAS COM MEU IRMÃO!!!

_...esperou pelo relato de Sam._

_- Ok, senta aqui – o mais novo disse apontando para seu colo._

_- Hã?_

_- Qual é, Dean, vai imitar minhas manias de agora em adiante? Senta aqui._

_Ele engoliu em seco, mas sentou._

Não me lembro bem do que aconteceu depois.

Acho que beber demais não me fez bem.

Só lembro até aí e o restante é confuso e embassado.

É melhor me acalmar, porque estou tentando chegar a uma conclusão dos fatos.

...

Oh, se eu não consigo usar a razão, então... Talvez eu realmente esteja apaixonado pelo Sammy! Talvez eu não precise me lembrar do que aconteceu.

Talvez já saiba, mas precise... Precise dele para acabar com esses sentimentos vazios que surgem apenas quando eu acordo de ressaca.

E que não desaparecem, por isso tenho que beber de novos, assim posso me esquecer deles.

Ahhh, vou atrás dele agora!!!

- Saaammyyy!!

------xxxxx------

_Um tempo depois..._

- Hey, meu herói, vem cá, eu te trouxe um presente.

- Huunnn, e o que seria, De?

Sorrindo, Dean tirou da sacola uma manta, levou Sam até a poltrona mais próxima e sentou entre suas pernas, esperando que ele colocasse as deles ao redor de sua cintura.

- Feliz Dia dos namorados, Sam.

- Desculpa, não comprei um presente para você... Eu me esqueci completamente.

- Você já é meu presente. Ahhh, por sinal, tem uma coisinha que eu queria saber.

- Qualquer coisa.

- Por que as histórias que você lia eram em inglês?

- Porque eu não queria que você as entendesse.

Ele virou o rosto e sorriu.

- Faz alguma diferença agora?

- Não, nós fazemos muitas daquelas coisas mesmo...

Dean ficou vermelho. A única coisa que Sam podia fazer era abraçá-lo e rir.

- Feliz Dias dos Namorados, Dean.

* * *

*O resumo da fic pertence à autora ilikecrystals, e se vocês quiserem lê-la, o link é esse: (coloquem o http e o fanfiction (.) net antes) /s/5123579/1/Soft_to_the_Touch

Olá pessoas!

Tomei coragem e escrevi uma segunda fic em resposta ao desafio.

A idéia surgiu e eu desenvolvi.

Ficou estranho e insano, mas tudo bem. Ficou exatamente como eu queria.

Para aqueles que não entenderam, ele estava bêbado e tentava se lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Por isso que ele surtou algumas vezes, porque simplesmente ele não queria aceitar a revelação dos fatos.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos.


End file.
